1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomer composition, a method for producing the same, and an eraser using the same, and more particularly to an elastomer composition, which can be recycled, is friendly to the environment, and corresponds to the recycling society, without relying on fossil resources, a method for producing the same, and an eraser using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, industries and economies have been advanced using fossil resources such as coal and petroleum oil and social systems based on mass production, mass consumption, and mass disposal have been established and many daily necessities have been based on the fossil resources whose depletion is now expected.
The present social systems have created economical affluence and convenience, but, on the other hand, wastes and carbon dioxide exceeding the natural purification capabilities have been discharged and it has resulted in serious environmental issues such as global warming and harmful substance generation.
In order to solve such problems, it is urgently required to reform today's one-way type social systems, in which a large quantity of commodities are produced from limited resources, consumed and disposed, and to shift the social systems to the recycling society, in which discharge of wastes can be suppressed and the limited resources can be advantageously utilized. To establish this recycling society, in our country, “Biomass Nippon Strategy” was decided upon by the Japanese government at a cabinet meeting held in December, 2002 and Japan has now been challenging reconstruction of the industrial competitive strength.
Biomass is sustainable and regenerable organic resources brought forth by natural blessings. Although biomass emits carbon dioxide when burned, carbon dioxide in atmospheric air is absorbed and fixed by photosynthesis at the time of plant growth and therefore biomass has a characteristic that it does not practically increase carbon dioxide. This is called “carbon neutral” and replacement of energy and commodities derived from fossil resources with biomass makes it possible to considerably lessen the carbon dioxide emission and accordingly, the techniques and product developments therefor have been acutely required.
In recent years, with respect to polymer materials as well, a plenty of proposals have been made in consideration of establishment of recycling society.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-274494 describes a composition for rubber production containing natural rubber and biodegradable plastics (in Examples, a vulcanizing agent and a vulcanization accelerator are used). JP-A No. 2000-95898 describes a biodegradable material composition obtained by mixing a biodegradable material, epoxylated polyisoprene, and if necessary a crosslinking agent. JP-A No. 2000-319446 describes a biodegradable rubber composition obtained by adding a biodegradable resin and a filler to natural rubber. Further, JP-A No. 2003-183488 describes a polylactic acid type resin composition containing crystalline polylactic acid, and a rubber component selected from natural rubber and polyisoprene, and JP-A No. 2004-143315 describes a polymer blended material containing a continuous phase of polylactic acid and a dispersion phase of natural rubber or the like, evenly and finely dispersed in the continuous phase.
On the other hand, erasers can be broadly classified into three types: a vinyl chloride type eraser made of a vinyl chloride resin; a non-vinyl chloride type eraser made of a styrene type thermoplastic elastomer or an olefin type thermoplastic elastomer; and a natural rubber eraser.
Among them, more than 90% of erasers in an eraser market are a vinyl chloride type eraser and a non-vinyl chloride type eraser. The polymer material, a plasticizer, and a softening agent composing the erasers are all materials derived from fossil resources such as petroleum oil and continuous use of these erasers is contradictory to the theme of the recycling society establishment.
On the other hand, for instance, as described in JP-A No. 2000-43492 and Gomu Kogyo Binran (Rubber Industry Handbook) (new edition, edited by The Society of Rubber Industry, Japan, published by The Society of Rubber Industry, Japan, Nov. 15, 1973, p. 817, Table 25.2), natural rubber erasers utilize biomass such as subs (factices) produced from natural rubber and plant oils and is in accord with the theme of the recycling society establishment.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, those obtained without vulcanizing or crosslinking rubber are insufficient in tensile strength or elasticity and therefore applications thereof are sometimes limited and, for instance, they are inadequate as materials for erasers since they do not exhibit rubber elasticity. On the other hand, those which are vulcanized or crosslinked are also sometimes limited in applications because of excess tensile strength and elasticity and for instance, they become too hard as materials for erasers to give rubber elasticity and therefore inadequate. Further, since a vulcanizing or crosslinking step is necessary, the production process not only becomes complicated but also contains critical issue of safety of sulfur as a vulcanization agent and vulcanization chemical agents such as a vulcanization accelerator and an aid such as zinc oxide.
On the other hand, as described above, although the natural rubber erasers are suitable for satisfying the need for recycling society establishment, the natural rubber erasers are inferior in the erasing capability as compared with the vinyl chloride type erasers and since their production process includes a vulcanization step, the production process is complicated as compared with that for the vinyl chloride type erasers or non-vinyl chloride type erasers. Further, as described above, there is an issue of safety of sulfur and vulcanization chemical agents such as a vulcanization accelerator. Moreover, reuse of wastes generated in the production process is difficult, so that it could result in uneconomical consequence and a problem in terms of productivity.